Childish Adventures: Usopp and You
by Capn Nat
Summary: Now lets take it back to the past. You've just moved and so far it hasn't been too much fun. Then agan, you meet this oddball kid with a long nose and a nack for lying. Dragging you off, has the start of a fun adventurous friendship begun?


**Now lets take it back to the past. You've just moved and so far it hasn't been too much fun. Then agan, you meet this oddball kid with a long nose and a nack for lying. Dragging you off, has the start of a fun adventurous friendship begun?**

**Disclaimer: Usopp, Syrup village, and all that is One Piece is totally Oda's, if I'm lying your buying!**

It's already been a week here and it sucks. School would be starting and you didn't know hardly anyone, your parents were to busy unpacking, and there was a constant cow manure smell that drifted in from some farm a mile or two away. Moving could be a hassle and to move to the small almost desolate Syrup village didn't make it too much better.

"It's a fixer upper!" You recall the seller saying, to bad a lot of that fixing has fallen on you. Today, it's the fence. Old and yellowed from its original white, you're stuck picking up the broken pieces and sanding what's to gross to paint over, oh joy.

"Hey, new kid."

Looking up from what you're doing, you see a kid not much older then you with dark hair and an oddly long nose. He was smiling, a nice change from all the adults who you've met so far. Casual though they were, their focus was more on the parents that brought the child. Boy, did new places suck.

"Look," he said looking around carefully, "I found this behind the Jenkins' house!" He held up an old glove slightly covered in what looked like brownish red speckles, "I think Mr. Jenkins killed someone in these gloves! Yeah, in fact I saw him do it!"

You can't help it, you laugh. What a stupid story, you think, turning your head back down to your project. Sadly it had been a week and that was the most entertaining conversation you've had yet. He begins to whine.

"What you don't believe me? Why's no one believe me around here?"

So I'm not the only one, you smile at your project. He pouts crossing his arms, then gets an idea. Before you could even see it, you're getting pulled off your feet. Lifting your eyes you see he's grabbed a hold of your left arm dragging you after him.

"If you won't believe me, new kid, then I'll show you!" His determination prevented you from arguing as you followed, having a little trouble, the kid was darn fast.

As he reaches his destination you wonder how in the world a kid could know his way around that well or even run that fast. You've grown tired and slow down measurably, yanking the long nosed boy back.

"Hey," he spurts looking back at you, "Oh, sorry. I tend to forget other kids have trouble keeping up with me, heh." He was being genuine, so you let his remark go. Looking up you see a street you're not familiar with, not that you're much familiar with most of this Syrup village's streets.

I hope we're not lost, was all you could think taking in breaths of the fresh air. He walked ahead, and despite your current resentment you go after him. As he closes in on one house, he sneaks around the back waving a hand at you to follow him. You feel like a fool, but with your back getting dusty against the wall scoot along the bricks behind him. This has got to be trespassing.

With a 'shhh' gesture he tiptoes behind some bushes, you tiptoe over too and try not to get pricked by the small thistly thorns the brush is covered in. Sitting there you swear you can smell dog crap, but don't say anything. Maybe it was for the kid's sake, or maybe because getting caught scared the heck out of you.

An hour passes with the sun hot above your head and no sign of any murderous Jenkins man. With a sigh you lean back on your hands, not caring about the dirt anymore, you just want to go home at this point. This kid was crazy if he thinks that the man who makes really good gello was a killing fiend. Maybe that's why his nose is so long, it's full of crazy juice. You laugh at that thought.

With a good whack at your arm you startle a glace at the boy who hit you, "Quiet…" he whispers returning to his fierce stare at the back door. You do the same just staring at the old man's back door, more out of boredom though.

Within another ten minutes you're almost falling asleep, half-heartedly watching the inanimate object. Blinking your eyes you're immediately started by the door slamming open, your jump only barred by the other kid's sudden grasp on your arm. You're glad you didn't screech or else the cover would have been blown.

The boy pointed to the man's new gloves, as if saying he's planning his next big score. Regrettably you start to believe him, shivering a little when Mr. Jenkins's picked up a pair of clippers.

It all seemed normal at first, he just trimmed his trees, but then he comes over to the very bushes you are hiding in.

"Now, you've caused enough problems, ye'hear?" the old man scowled looking the leaves over.

Did he find us, you shake turning your eyes to the other hider. He too was shaking, probably worse then you, leaving you inwardly crying that he is no help at all.

"How shall I cut ya? Hmm, the lady said she's seen enough of ya and that you're an eyesore to the whole backyard."

He found us, you whimper grabbing the long nose by his shoulder, tears almost coming down your eyes. He found us, and he's going to cut us into little pieces for his wife.

He looked around frantically for a way out, and bolted, leaving you behind, as the trimmers cut into the branch in front of him. Startled that he would ditch you, you bolt after him screaming. Mr. Jenkins stood there dropping his trimmers on his foot.

You both jump about a foot in the air when you hear the old man's yelp, but keep running like you're lives were about to end. Wherever your new found endurance came from it led you far away from that street and right back in front of your house.

Collapsing, the boy started to laugh uneasily, "We almost died!" he gasped, "Hahaha, he almost cut us to ribbons!"

Even if you don't find it funny, you can't stop yourself from laughing with him. Near death experiences tend to leave people in odd moods afterward.

"And that would've really sucked!"

You would say 'you think' but you're too exhausted to be sarcastic.

"Cause well, hey, my name's Captain Usopp!" He managed to sit up and hold out his hand to you eagerly. Just nodding and taking his hand you relate your name back. He smiles at you, his new friend, and lies back down across your yard, "So did you see what I mean? He's crazy!"

You nod sporadically. You don't plan on ever finishing that green gello Mrs. Jenkins brought over two days ago.

"You know," he states, "we gotta go back tomorrow and see it with our own eyes, or no one will believe us," it came out as matter-of-factly as saying the sun is yellow.

You sit up quickly and stare at him like he's crazy. You much more prefer to be ignored by the adults then chased after with intent to kill.

"Oh, come on! They'll never believe me, but they might you!"

You just look down waving him off with your hand, they don't even listen to you. Considering all of today's excitement you figure that at least you had some fun, and well, that Jenkins guy has got to be stopped. Raising your eyes to Usopp's, you just nod determined that tomorrow you'll both catch that man in his tracks.

"Well," he says looking at his wrist as if he had a watch, "It's that time again…" you cock your head to the side curiously, "Gotta go!" He jumps up about to leave.

You wave him over, as he comes up you pull back you fist. Right across his right cheek, you knock some sense into that little traitor. Serves him right, you think with a smug look.

He rubs his cheek, "Geez, what was that…" he stops looking at you, sighing, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you there, I was scared! Give me a break…"

You just nod, as he waves. Waving you watch him run off, wondering what in the world he starting screaming out at the end of the block. You hate to admit it, but that was one fun day. Heading inside, you wish you had gotten sliced up by murderous Jenkins when your parent starts barking at you about how filthy you are and where were you all day, but of course your favorite is why didn't you do your chores.

**This was an interesting one to write, I'm not familier with the 2nd person perspective(that is what this is called right?) Anyway, i wanted to do an Usopp centric fic and this kinda developed from that idea. **

**Now, I don't know if anyone will really be into this kind of story but its worth putting up at least. If I find it's popula enough I'll continue it! If not, at least I had fun writing it! 3**


End file.
